deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 30 of 64: Drayco90 (Austonio) v Redkite (Markus)
Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The batshit insane general Attacking Markus Thaowan: The Great Captain from Asaea Prologue Markus Thoawan walked out of his room, intending to find something to eat. He chafed at the forced inactivity, but his host's presence effectively axed the possibility of doing something worthwhile. "Ah, and now I see the man forgotten by his country!" Markus groaned and turned to face the speaker. "Austonio, I want to find something to eat. Not be driven mad. And Asaea has most definitely not forgotten me. I'm their top general, after all, and they helped the world recognize me as a Great Captain, after all." "But no, no, NO! Your country is ENGLAND! Aseas's their colo... colonoscopy?" "Colony." "Colony. Yes. Asaea's their colony." "But we've been governing ourselves for decades." "And there it is! You're one of the... the... um.. one, two, three.. bee? Oh, not the bees. NOT THE BEES!" Markus took a step back, startled. "Ooh, ooh, FIVE! One of the five Great Captains. And England never gives you supplies. You'd think they'd kill ALL the horses and send you the extra food!" Markus and Austonio walked into the mess hall, slightly bemused. "Ah, and here we are. Austonio, are you going to try the bee soup?" "No, no, NO! Not the bees." "Today's the bee special. Everything is made with or contains bees." Austonio turned and ran off in the other direction, screaming something about the bees being in his eyes. Markus shook his head and walked towards the tables full of food. That's really too easy Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Attacking 3,000 Swordsmen, full iron armor with no helmets or shoes. We couldn't afford another 6,000 shoes. 3,000 Bowmen, carry a quiver of 40 traditional arrow and 10 arrows made to be lit on fire as flaming arrows, wear leather armor with large cloth cloaks that allow for blending into folliage, and can easily be brushed off in emergancy. 1,000 Horseback Pikemen. Wear light leather armor and skull-caps. 1,000 Horseback Archers, carrying a larger quiver strapped to horse's sides with 80 traditional arrows and 20 arrows meant for fire. Wear light armor with a basic helmet. 5 Battering Rams, no crew. They're there to strike fear into the enemies hearts. Because they're all painted and shizz. Spooky paint. 5 Trebuches, manned by 10 men each and firing chunks of rock and debris. Some of the projectiles can be lit on fire just before firing for fire damage. Naturally, this is used more often than it isn't. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Austonio Machete Michelangelo Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law lazes about in his tent. He is exhausted from a long day of chasing Nicholas and burning his hapless men, but is still waiting for a spark of inspiration. “Spark? Sparks make fire… fireballs… NICHOLAS!” Austonio pranced out of his tent, with Nicholas Catage perched on his head. Cackling, Austonio runs towards the trebuchets and battering rams to give orders… and occasionally burn someone. Markus Thoawan lounges in his quarters. This siege is hardly worth his time. His opponent is Austonio, after all. The man was just as likely to burn his own men as he was to attack. A soldier enters the room, and salutes. “Sir, they’re doing something… odd,” he says, “I’m not entirely sure what to make of it.” “Well, let’s see what it is.” Markus walks out to the battlements, taking out his spyglass. Looking out at the enemy camp, he sees small spots of fire being moved. He is about to turn to the soldier when suddenly three of them come barreling towards him. He takes a step back, and follows the closest one until it hits one of his men dead in the chest. It was as if their enemy had lit their battering rams on fire and launched them. After taking a closer look, Markus realized that that’s exactly what happened. 1 Months, 0 Days, 15 Hours. Markus Thaowan walks to a small circle cleared in front of the castle. He stabs his pike into the ground, and rests his bow alongside it. Neither is likely necessary. Drawing his sword and readying his shield, he looks across at his opponent. Austonio prances about, trying to use all of his weapons at once. He even had his flail gripped in his teeth, of all things. All in all, he did not look like a man who was fighting for both his life and his army. The match began. Markus charged forward, deflecting a blow from the Guan Dao with such force that Austonio was forced to drop it. He stabs forward quickly, scoring a hit in his foe's arm. Crouching behind the shield, he hears Austonio laughing. His shield suddenly bursts into flames. Dropping it and backpedaling, he barely manages to stay out of range of Austonio's flamethrower. After a blast of flame, he charges back in and kicks his foe in the jaw. Austonio staggers, dropping the flail. He sands there dazed. Markus had won. Looking around at the cheering men - even the enemy forces seemed to be happy that their mad general had fallen, he starts to walk back to his equipment. A wave of noise halts him in his tracks; the sound of the entirety of both armies chanting two words forces him back. "FINISH HIM!" Markus turns and obliges. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: *Losses: 455 **Austonio: 458 **Markus: 7 Category:Blog posts